Natsuki Subaru
Summary Natsuki Subaru is the main protagonist of the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. He is a shut-in NEET who is sent to a fantasy world. As a child, Subaru always idolized his father, and always felt the pressure of having to live up to being his father's son, his father was very friendly and well-liked by everyone. In grade school, Subaru was the fastest in his class and the smartest and was always the one, who would always be trying new things to get attention, he noticed that as his acts to get attention got more extreme, more and more of his friends left him. As he grew older, he was no longer the fastest or the smartest, and eventually, he had no friends. Still feeling pressure from being his father's son he tried to reinvent himself in high school, however that failed as he tried to imitate his father's eccentric behavior, which he always showed around him, however, he didn't know at the time that not even his father acted that way around other people. Because of this, he made a complete fool of himself on his high school debut, and slowly, he felt anxious when going to school. He started skipping school, once a week became twice a week until eventually, he stopped going to school altogether. Every day when it was time for school, he always felt anxious, he wanted his parents to disown him for being a failure of a son, but they never did. After being summoned to a new world, he saw this as a chance to make a fresh start; however, he didn't change as a person. He decided that he would save Emilia, and eventually, he was exposed for what he was, a person forcing their feelings on someone else, and that his white-knighting doesn't work out in the real world. He thought himself the hero of his own story but was faced with reality when he didn't have the op powers of a usual protagonist, he however choose to ignore that he wasn't the hero and that the world would go on with or without and tried to force his way into Emilia's affairs, and in the process making a complete fool of himself. The world then proceeded to show him how weak he was, and that he couldn't save anyone, after being utterly broken, he wanted to run away but was however stopped by Rem. This became the turning point for his character; he truly made an effort to change himself rather than expect that as the supposed protagonist, everything would work out, which it didn't before as he had to watch the results of this failures and see the people he cared for die over and over again. Subaru indeed became a changed character, and he tries to live up to the expectations of a hero that Rem had for him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B, higher with Invisible Providence Name: Natsuki Subaru Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 17 (Arc 1-4); 18 (Arc 5+) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Having experienced death repeatedly since arriving in the Re:Zero world, Subaru has an acute nose for danger), Time Reversal or Dimension Hopping (Depending on the mechanics of returns by death), Forcefield Creation (Can use an invisible forcefield in the shape of a hand), Sense Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility (The unseen hands can become intangible), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the White Whale's mental attacks) and Madness Manipulation (Withstood being in Echidna's presence without going insane), Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ley's authority which erased all memories of Rem from the world, however this is more so resistance to history being changed, his memories can still be tampered with and erased) | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Whip User, Summoning (Spirit User), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by Capella's dragon blood which was highly deadly, in fact it made him stronger) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Subaru has been shown to be in a very good shape) | Wall level (Fought and overpowered base Ram), higher with Invisible Providence (Able to harm a weakened Garfiel) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman (Kept up with base Ram), Supersonic attack speed with Invisible Providence (Could hit a weakened Garfiel) and Whip (Whips move at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Threw Ram several meters away. Lifted a wolfgarm that weighs 30-40 kilograms with one arm. Has a grip strength of 70 kilograms) | Superhuman (Comparable to base Ram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level '(Tanked several attacks from base Ram. Took hits from the Gabaou, which could easily smash through walls) 'Stamina: Athletic | High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Whip, tens of meters with Invisible Providence Standard Equipment: A whip which he uses as his primary weapon, his contract spirit Beatrice, and his mount Patrasche. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Returns by Death: An ability which returns the user to a save point after their death. Shamak: Shamak allows the user to be able to trap their opponents in an area of darkness that confuses their senses. The targets become unable to sense where they are; however, they can still feel the ground and understanding what's happening to their body. After abusing this ability causing his gate to shatter, he is no longer able to use it or any magic currently. Authority: Subaru is currently in possession of two Authorities, Sloth and Greed: *'Invisible Providence:' The Authority of Sloth, formerly called the Unseen Hand, gives Subaru the ability to create an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. He acquired this ability from Betelgeuse. However, he is only able to control one hand. *'Cor Leonis:' An inverse form of Regulus' "Lion Heart" which Subaru obtained in Arc 6. As such, it works inversely to how the Small King does, in which Subaru takes on the burdens of others, either physical or mental, and transfers them to himself temporarily in exchange for an increase in his combat abilities. It seems that it only works on people who Subaru has a strong emotional connection, whom he can perceive through points of light when the Authority is active. Subaru can use it to derive the relative location of other people and their emotional states. Spirit User: Subaru is contracted with the Artificial Spirit Beatrice which allows him to be able to use two magics: *'E・M・M:' Using Yin Magic, Beatrice interferes with the space-time around Subaru, and while he can't move during activation, he experiences no interference from outside the barrier. It is similar to the Authority of Greed but doesn't have the same risk, and can be used until mana runs out. *'E・M・T:' Beatrice creates a spherical field several ten meters long with herself and Subaru at the center which negates the effects from mana within it. It is absolute negation magic which is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques; however, the spell only negates the use of mana, so it has no effect against opponents who fight without it. Note: Subaru being able to put up a fight against Elsa in arc 1 was complete PIS as he was just an in-shape human that was transported into a fantasy world, so it made no sense that he could fight against superhuman characters, thus the fight was filled with PIS, especially when Subaru was able to react to Elsa faster than Reinhard could. The author has also stated that Elsa was just playing around with Subaru because he was so weak. However, as of arc 6, Subaru has gained a couple of authorities, learned parkour with Clind in between arc 4 and 5, and has also trained himself, so it makes sense for him to have superhuman feats then. It doesn't make sense for him to have such feats at the beginning of the series; however, especially when he has been stated over and over again by the author and in the story to be weak. Key: Pre-second Time Skip | Post-second Time Skip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Whip Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Sense Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users